You Have Placed a Chill in My Heart
}} }} "You Have Placed a Chill in My Heart" is a song recorded by British pop duo Eurythmics. It was written by group members Annie Lennox and David A. Stewart, and appears on the duo's album Savage. It was released as the fourth single from the album in the UK, and the second in the United States. Song information The track is driven by a drum machine and is a mostly synth-based ballad. Lyrically, Lennox sings of mustering the power to leave a destructive relationship with a lover who does not return the affection she deserves ("...a woman's just too tired to think / about the dirty old dishes in the kitchen sink"). The song's music video continued the concept directed by Sophie Muller (seen earlier in the videos for the singles "Beethoven (I Love to Listen To)" and "I Need a Man", and throughout most of the Savage video album). "You Have Placed a Chill in My Heart" was the only single from Savage to reach the Top 20 in the UK, peaking at number 16 (the duo's 12th overall). Track listings 7":RCA (UK, GER, SPA, AUS, JP) # "You Have Placed A Chill In My Heart" (LP Version) – 3:52 # "You Have Placed A Chill In My Heart" (Acoustic Version) – 3:20 *acoustic version was recorded at Corbin Hall, 1988 7":RCA (CAN) # "You Have Placed a Chill in My Heart" (LP Version) – 3:52 # "Wide Eyed Girl" (LP Version) – 3:34 7":RCA (US) # "You Have Placed a Chill in My Heart" (LP Version) – 3:52 # "Wide Eyed Girl" (LP Version) – 3:34 * The US PROMO 7" Single has the A-side as "Chill Mix" 4:00 12":RCA (UK, GER) # "You Have Placed a Chill in My Heart" (Dance Mix) – 7:52 # "Do You Want To Break Up?" (Dance Mix) – 6:12 # "You Have Placed A Chill In My Heart" (Acoustic Version) – 3:20 12":RCA (US) # "You Have Placed a Chill in My Heart" (LP Version) – 3:52 # "Here Comes The Rain Again" (Live Version) – 7:36 # "Wide Eyed Girl" (LP Version) – 3:34 *"Here Comes The Rain Again" live in Sydney, February 1987 CD Single:RCA (UK) # "You Have Placed A Chill In My Heart" (LP Version) – 3:52 # "Do You Want to Break Up?" (LP Version) – 3:40 # "Here Comes The Rain Again" (Live Version)* – 7:39 # "You Have Placed A Chill In My Heart" (Acoustic Version) – 3:27 * live version recorded in Sydney, February 1987 Chart performance Credits and personnel * Producer - David A. Stewart * Written-By - Lennox*, Stewart* Notes * Mastered at Sterling. * Tracks A & B2: From the "Savage" album, 6794-1-R. Published by BMG Music Ltd. / Arista Music Inc., ASCAP. (P) 1987 RCA (UK) Limited * Track B1: From the "Touch" album, AFL1-4917. Published by Blue Network Resources * Track listings Category:1988 singles Category:Eurythmics songs Category:Music videos directed by Sophie Muller Category:RCA Records singles Category:Songs written by David A. Stewart Category:Songs written by Annie Lennox Category:1987 songs